


Can't Stop Now

by tx0



Series: No Turning Back [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tx0/pseuds/tx0
Summary: Ash and Delia get married and make a baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read and gave kudos on the other stories in the series!
> 
> This is my first multi-chapter work (although it's only two chapters).

Ash walked downstairs wearing a tuxedo, Delia was hiding in the kitchen. “Are you ready?” he called out. “Ready.” He walked down the hallway and stood by the front door. Ash laid the rings down on a small table next to him. “Ok” he said to himself, trying to calm his nerves. “Ready!” he said louder, to her.

Delia stepped around the corner, revealing herself wearing her wedding dress to Ash for the first time. He stared at her, stunned by her beauty. She slowly walked down the hallway to him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Especially her breasts, which were tightly cupped by her dress that seemed to be too small in the bust. She finally made her way down to him. He grabbed both of her hands in his. They smiled at each other, unable to stop grinning.

He began on his vows that he wrote himself and practiced for weeks until he memorised them completely. “I know you’re still technically married to my dad, but he hasn’t even tried to contact you in fifteen years. I know we aren’t legally getting married. I know our relationship has to be a secret from everyone we know. But I love you, and you make me feel like no one else ever has, or ever will.”

Delia started in on her own vows. “You’re my only son, and I’ve never loved anyone more. I’m so glad we have these feelings toward each other, no matter how wrong others may find them. You make me feel young again, like I’m in love for the first time.”

With slightly shaking hands, Ash picked up the smaller of the otherwise matching rings off of the table next to them. He gently slid onto her finger. She held it up, letting the light reflect off of it, admiring it. He handed her the larger ring and she slid it on his finger. They both smiled at each other brightly and kissed, letting their lips linger as they didn’t have an audience. Ash took his phone out of his pocket and laid it on the table. “Are you ready for our first dance?” Delia nodded. He pulled up the song and hit play. He took her hand and escorted her to the living room where they had more space to dance.

As the song ended, they kissed. He gently placed a hand on her cheek and whispered “I love you, Delia” he felt weird saying his mom’s first name. “Oh my… Calling me by my name?” “I figured if we’re going to have this sort of relationship, then I need to act like it. Don’t worry, you’ll always be my Mommy.” She immediately grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. Ash grabbed her hand and slowly walked them down the hallway to their room.

Delia loosened his tie as he took off his suit jacket. She started unbuttoning his shirt as his jacket hit the floor. She quickly went to her knees, not bothering with all of his buttons. She took off his belt and pulled his pants down and was met with his tented boxers. “So hard already?” she asked, kissing it through the fabric. “Of course I am.” He undid the rest of the buttons that she had skipped as she began sucking his cock. She quickly made her way to the base, holding his entire cock in her mouth and throat. She started bobbing her head, going nearly all of the way to the tip then all of the way back down each time. He petted her head as she sucked him off, running his hands over her silky smooth hair.

She stood back up, with assistance from Ash to help steady her on her high heel shoes. He groped both of her breasts through her dress. He had thought that they were going to pop out on their own since he first saw her. He pulled the front of her dress down, exposing her boobs. He buried his face between them, shaking his head back and forth. “You’re so aggressive today” she remarked. He pulled his head out to respond “That’s because I’ve never wanted you more” before diving back into her bosom.

Ash got on his knees and crawled over to her. He ran his hands along her legs, underneath her dress, feeling her lace stockings. He pulled her panties down and laid them to the side. He then put his head under her dress and raised his face up to her pussy. He stuck out his tongue and began tracing circles around her pussy. Delia wobbled slightly, trying to keep her balance on her heels while he pleasured her. Ash felt this and grabbed her thighs, trying to hold her steady. “Oh, Ash… I…” she tried to say before her juices squirted out onto his face. It was unexpected, but he managed to catch most of it in his mouth. He slid out from under her dress and stood up. His nose was dripping slightly from her fluids.

She walked over and laid down on their bed. He quickly stepped out of his pants which were still crumpled at his feet on the floor. He kicked off his dress shoes, leaving his socks on in the hurry to get back to her. He was still in his shirt and loosened tie, but didn’t want to waste the two seconds to take them off. He climbed onto the foot of the bed, crawling his way up toward her.

He removed her shoes, one at a time. She teased him by gently running her feet up the shaft of his hard cock, the lacy stockings she still had on tickled him just right. She stopped playing with him and opened her legs, inviting him closer. He continued his crawl up to his bride. When he got face to face with her, they started kissing. Ash’s hands found her breasts again, as he squeezed one and pinched the other’s nipple.

“I’ve had this dress for a while, so that’s why it was a little small in places. It’s the dress I wore the day I married your father. It’s also the dress I was wearing when I conceived you later that night.” Ash’s eyes got big. She continued “Today’s not a safe day. I want to have your baby.” After hearing that, Ash couldn’t wait any longer. He plunged his cock into her. She put her arms around his back, hugging him tightly. She locked her legs around him as well, bringing him as close as possible to her. “Your dress looks absolutely amazing on you. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.” Ash started, catching up with responding to everything she’d said. “It makes your curves look even better, especially your boobs.” He thrusted into her harder. “Please have my baby!” He couldn’t control his speed, going faster than he ever had, desperate to get her pregnant as soon as possible. “Oh, Ash! Right there!” He focused in and tried as hard as he could to hit that same spot with every thrust. “Fuuuck!” she moaned as her orgasm took over her body. She squirted on his dick, most of it leaking down onto her dress below. Ash held her tightly as she trembled.

“I’m close” he said quickly. She squeezed him in closer “Let me have all of your cum. Let’s make a baby!” He couldn’t control it anymore and soon his seed filled her pussy. “I love you, Delia” he said before kissing her deeply. “This was the greatest day of my life. I love you, Ash.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t believe it’s almost time.” Ash said putting his hand on Delia’s belly, rubbing it. Their baby was due in just a week. They had decided to not find out the sex, leaving it a surprise until the birth. Ash felt their baby kick, Delia of course felt it too. Their faces lit up and they gazed deeply into each other’s eyes. They kissed, both intending for it to be just one peck, but they were unable to keep off of each other. They deepened the kiss, Delia opened her mouth to invite Ash’s tongue in. Ash wrapped his arms around her waist, gently squeezing her against himself. He could already feel his cock begin to grow in his pants.

Delia pulled away and lifted her shirt off, then unclasped her bra letting the straps fall down her shoulders. She pulled it completely off, revealing her engorged tits that were full of milk. Ash immediately grabbed both of her bare breasts and resumed kissing her. His lips wandered off of hers to her neck, then down to her breasts. He sucked on one of her nipples until milk started to seep out. She grabbed the back of his head with one hand, holding it in place. He kept suckling her nipple, drinking her milk as it slowly dribbled out. He switched to her other nipple, extracting sweet warm milk out of it as well. After he got his fill, he resumed kissing her, droplets of milk still dripped out of her breasts.

She ran her hand over his crotch, feeling his erection through the fabric. She undid his pants and let them fall to his ankles. She slid her hand under the elastic of his boxers and grabbed his cock. She stroked the full length, slowly. Ash moaned softly into their kiss. She moved her lips down to his neck and bit down and sucked on the skin. He moaned louder out into the room. He took off his shirt as she slowly got on her knees. She pulled down his boxers, making his hard cock spring out. She unexpectedly put it in her mouth right away. He threw his head back at the sensation. She nearly took all of him in one go before she started bobbing her head on his dick. He stroked her hair as she continued pleasuring him. She suddenly stopped and stood back up. “You can’t cum yet. I need more” she leaned in and whispered into his ear. He put an arm around her waist and lead her to their bedroom.

He tugged down on her pants’ waistline until they fell to the floor, he then did the same to her panties. She sat down on the edge of the bed and spread her legs open. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips once before going to his knees and put his head between her legs. He began licking her pussy. She put her legs around his back to hold him in place. He raised a hand up to grab one of her boobs and used his free thumb to rub her clit. She squeezed her thick thighs around his head and bucked her hips on his face. “Ash, Sweetie, I’m…” she started before she couldn’t focus on her sentence anymore. She screamed out in pleasure as she squirted her cum directly in his mouth. She separated her thighs, freeing his head. He swallowed her juices with a smile and stood up.

Ash sat in Delia’s lap, she put a hand on the back of his head as he started sucking on her breast. Soon milk began to trickle in his mouth again, he swallowed as the liquid filled his mouth. His cock stuck straight up in the air, Delia put her other hand around it and started jerking it. He grabbed her other breast his hand and massaged it. Ash pulled off the nipple and looked up at her “It tastes so good. I can’t wait until I’m not the only one who gets to enjoy it.” She smiled at him as he quickly went back to getting his fill. Precum began to leak out of his cock, helping her stroke it.

Ash stood back up and watched Delia flip over onto her hands and knees and crawl to the middle of the bed. She put her head down on the pillow and stuck her big ass in the air as high as she could. His eyes opened wide at the sight. He climbed into the bed right behind her and grabbed her hips. “I’m so lucky” he said before sliding his dick in her pussy and carefully thrusting into her. He stared at her ass, watching the fat cause ripples in her skin every time he thrusted. He took a hand off her hip and slapped her ass, causing her to moan into the pillow. He slapped her ass again, harder. “Fuck” she breathed out sharply through gritted teeth. Ash leaned over and kissed the back of her neck. He moved his hands along her body and held onto her tits, feeling them sway as he continued humping her. He squeezed on them, causing milk to leak out into his hands and onto the sheets. She began breathing more heavily as he moved his hips faster. “ASH!” she yelled out as she orgasmed again. Her juices dripped out of her pussy and trickled down her legs.

He pulled out and assisted her in turning over. He slid his cock back into her pussy and quickly picked up the pace again. Her belly and tits began rocking in time with his movements. Ash got lost in a trance watching everything move rhythmically. He put both hands on her tits, squeezing them. She put her hands on top of his and squeezed them, trying to get as much contact as possible.

“I love seeing you fully pregnant. You’re so sexy like this. I want to make another baby with you as soon as we can.”

“I’m close” he warned. “You can cum wherever you like, Sweetie.” He pulled out and stood on his knees over her. She grabbed his cock and quickly jerked it. Soon, he couldn’t hold it any longer. He yelled out “Fuck!” as his cum shot onto her enlarged belly and tits. Once she had milked out all of his cum, she rubbed it on her skin like lotion. Ash collapsed on the bed next to her, exhausted. He turned to her to watch her finish rubbing his cum all over herself. Her massive tits now shined in the light. She turned her head to say “I love you, Ash”. He put and hand on her tummy and rubbed it gently, feeling another kick. “I love you too, Delia” he responded, still getting used to saying her name.


End file.
